Ella Huntley (Bio)
Ella Huntley is a 19 year old female Hylian. Ella is the daughter of the legendary bounty hunter Marlow Huntley, and no push over herself. Originally from the Epoch Era she inadvertently became traped in the future Interloper War after a series of unfortunate events. Ella has a deep love for her father, and seeks nothing more to get back to her home era to see him once again. Created by Billiam35 Ella was loaned to DrEvilGenius, and later to ShutUpNavi. Ella started as an NPC in Epoch of Disharmony and became a player character in Epoch Season 2. She returns in season 3 of The Interloper War once again as an NPC. Strengths Some skill with a staff, long knives, and throwing stars, and was trained all her life as a hunter. She's stubborn and headstrong (both a strength and a weakness). An unshakeable bond with her father gives her a large wellspring of resolve. Weaknesses She has an exploitable love and loyalty for her father, and is completely out of place in the Interloper War era. Equipment A extendable staff, a pair of long knives, a slew of throwing stars, and the clothes on her back. Appearance Ella has long dark brown hair that goes halfway down her back when loose, but is usually braided into a bun on her head. Her skin is tanned and rough from exposure to the wild. She looks at the world through evergreen eyes. She customarily wears an old brown and green tunic and a pair of nice hunting boots. Personality A headstrong young woman, raised with a love of freedom and a stubborn streak. Some might say she had to grow up too fast. She has a deep love for her father, and seeks nothing more to get back to her home era to see him once again. Some might say she's jaded and cynical, but she'd prefer to call herself realistic. Background Ella Huntley was born in the Epoch era to a Castle Town whore. As an infant, she was left to Marlow Huntley, sobbing in a basket with a note that read "She cries too much". The bounty hunter Marlow took in the child, raising her in an emulation of his own upbringing. Her childhood was spent training to hunt and fight as her father had. After years of happiness together a terrible misfortune would rip the Huntley family apart. As the Epoch War neared Marlow was hired to hunt the infamous outlaw Elizabeth Bryce, who was suspected to have stolen the Hylian Trust Key. Ella didn't want her father to take on such a dangerous mission, but he would brook no disrespect from his daughter, and knew that success would leave her with fortune enough to live the life he had always wanted to give her, but could never have afforded. Little did he know, the only life she wanted was to live and love her father until old age would eventually take him from her. In a freak accident, Marlow and Ella became separated when Elizabeth Bryce had supposedly broken into Hyrule Castle. Ella narrowly escaped, but was separated from her father. Before she could go back and find out what happened to him Ella became caught up in the Events of the Epoch War, such as the Battle of Disharmony, or Davis Fulmens assault on Zora's Domain. Along the way she meet new friends and allies, including the time-traveler Jaden Bryseis or the mysterious Annie. Yet misfortune was far from finished with her. Due to the vast tampering with the timeshift stones and other temporal magic during the Epoch War, the timestream became extremely unstable. Ella found herself engulfed by magic and was lost to all known space and time. Forced to drift aimlessly around the many alternate worlds of the multiverse along with several other adventurers who had suffered the same terrible fate, she fought desperately to find a way back home to her father. Eventually Ella and her companions found their way back to their native Hyrule, but not in a place or time they knew... Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Epoch NPC's Category:Hylians Category:DrEvilGenius Category:Billiam35 Category:Time Travel Category:Unaligned Category:Ella Huntley Category:IWS3 NPCs Category:ShutUpNavi